


Reconcile

by kittyandco (yourKitty)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Other, Planet Tatooine (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: A New Hope, Pre-Relationship, Self Ship, Self-Insert, Teasing, i hate him, lol yes he teases me a lot shut up, self shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourKitty/pseuds/kittyandco
Summary: Han & Kitty reunite after Han’s harrowing run-in with the Empire. Remembering how he left her there and took off with her friend Luke, she’s had some time to think about how she’d confront them both once they got home. Instead of meeting with relief and gratitude, the two only bicker like before!
Relationships: Han Solo/Original Character(s), Han Solo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Reconcile

He didn’t sign up for this. He didn’t seek this kind of challenge, not today, and not purposefully anyway. What else but aggression could define his bouts around the galaxy? His name provoked people, as well as his annoyingly handsome visage. He spoke in quiet arrogance and charming lies, making his wiles all the more destructive. Once he left you, it all set in, piece by piece. Everyone seemed to pursue him once that realization set in, and none were successful… but one.

“There you are!” A meek voice, shot through the desert wind as if carried by it, enveloping the runaway man zealously all at once. She met his eyes with her brand of unused ferocity as he turned, blazing with hot curiosity, the pair shining darkly in Tatooine’s cruel sun.

“Here I am,” he said, allowing victory to a smirk on his lips. Arms outstretched in a shrug, unbothered, but uninviting. “You want something?” He let her stomp her way through luscious, scorching sand, all on her own, the folds of her skirt thrashing about her legs, captured by the wind alongside the hair she left down.

“Never. I’m lucky,” she thought, “no, _you’re_ lucky to be here alive right now.” She frowned. It wasn’t the same, though. Not the same frown that dissuaded his impetuous flirts. Disappointed. Sad. Not even disbelief.

“Like I would have made it out better with your help?” He didn’t notice her concern, only the sourness that followed. “You would’ve been the first to go, sweetheart. And I wouldn’t have had time to save you.”

A bite wavered on her lips. But what could she say sharply enough to cut him; a man like that’s impenetrable, scuffed all over with all kinds of wounds. She didn’t know how, anyway. “I didn’t want to go for you, or for me? For Luke.” 

“How do I know you didn’t want some glory to your name? We all do, a little.”

“I’m sorry I’m not as selfish as you are, Han.”

He exclaimed immediately. “Oh, see! I knew it,” he smirked in her direction, “I knew you weren’t as sweet and perfect as you made yourself out to be. Showing your true colors, huh? I saw it as soon as you came up, you looked about ready to take me down. I’d let you, y’know.”

Exasperation tore through her as wholly as the humid beams above. Would he listen anyway, no matter how nicely or otherwise she exerted herself? For a man like that, it’s really hopeless. “You’re lucky to be alive, you know. That’s all. I couldn’t find Luke, so you’re all I’ve got. Is he okay?”

“The kid’s fine. And _I’m_ fine, thank you.”

Kitty, he never acknowledged her name or really anyone else’s, she faltered for that moment, wondering why he might’ve cared. Just another jab, a test. She didn’t know why he leaped at each opportunity to expose imagined hypocrisies in the archetype he constructed for her. Maybe he wanted her to be as perfect as he thought. At first.

“Great, I see that. I hoped for it.” That confession came as naturally as truth; there was no space in her conscience to lie. Someone so cursed to inhabit Tatooine in all its harsh realities… how could _they_ lie? They knew that raw truth, and they knew it better.

He wasn’t as prepared for that. And he couldn’t brush it off as easily as he did to the sand sprinkled on his shoulder, so he let it sit and hoped she would forget she said it or felt it, as if the sand underneath their feet would wash it away.

“Well,” he spoke up as she waited, “don’t you wanna know what happened?”

Now it was her who smiled, willing to humbly listen and take heed to the inevitable hyperbole of his tale - no doubt he would make himself the hero while his scraggly-haired companion rejected the exaggerations, one after the other. “Of course you helped,” he’d say, thinly reassuring. Kitty figured it’d be better to follow him along the path he already cut, and forgive him. Now.

“Sure. Lead the way.”


End file.
